The guardian of love
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wonders if I ever will. My name Ai lovegood you know me as cupid. How do I know that? The Moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. Each time I ask why? it's always the same answer. When the time comes you will get your answer And that was a long, long time ago.
1. Im Ai Lovegood

**this was once a story in deviant art. i tried my best to edit it...so tell me what you think about this! ok?**

Darkness.

That's first thing I remember.

It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared.

Nothing made sense anymore

But then... then I saw the Moon.

I felt something different.

Something magical

It was so big, and it was so bright.

It seemed to, chase the darkness away.

And when it did...

I wasn't scared anymore.

The cold didn't bother me either

Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wonders if I ever will.

My name Ai lovegood you know me as cupid.

How do I know that? The Moon told me so.

But that was all he ever told me.

Each time I ask why? it's always the same answer.

_When the time comes you will get your answer_

And that was a long, long time ago.  
**Many, many, years later...**  
laughs could be heard at Santoff Clausen workshop, the smell of cake and cocoa filled the air, a jolly feeling invaded the place. All the guardians were together, for one purpose, celebrating jack's first year as a guardian: elves ate cake, baby tooth commanded the rest of the tooth fairies in the Toothiana´s absence, the yetis got a break from their work, the guardians paid no attention to their helpers that day, chatting, eating and drinking.  
"So what do you think about being a guardian?"Asked North, Jack grinned and quickly answered his fellow guardian "it´s awesome, I can make kids happy more often, now that most of them believe in me."  
"It's good to hear that, you used to say it was a boring job and too serious for your liking" said tooth. The guardians laughed at this, suddenly the moonlight had gotten stronger shinning towards the Guardians, signifying the presence of the Man in the Moon. All the guardians turned their attention towards the moon...  
"It's been a long time, old friend. Do you want to join in our celebration? Vat´s the big news?"Asked North, as the guardians got up from their seats. A silhouette of Pitch appeared in the moonlight. Everybody stared at it with shock and disbelief…it couldn't be happening...again  
"What should we do?"Asked Jack.  
Under the moonlight, a compartment opened to reveal a large chrystal stand, everybody stared at it in shock, but in Jack's case, confusion.  
"Uh, guys, dýou know what this means?"Asked Jack puzzled.  
"He's choosing a new Guardian!"Whispered Tooth excitedly.  
"What? Why?"Asked Jack.  
"Must be a big deal. Manny thinks we need help." Said North  
"Since when do we need help?" asked Jack.  
"Since the last time Pitch came back "answered Bunny, annoyed.  
"I wonder who it's gonna be "said Tooth."Maybe Merida?" Sandy conjured a sand fire arrow.  
"How´bout Rapunzle?"Asked Jack.  
"ugh, please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog..."pleaded Bunny.  
Jack being the annoying winter spirit he is, put his hands together forming a smirk with his lips and saying " Please, be the groundhog. Please, be the groundhog." Earning a cold glare from the Easter Bunny.  
Light from the crystal started to take form, revealing the image of a young female figure, with wings and wavy hair down to her waist; she was holding a bow and a bunch of arrows in each of her hands.  
"Who is she?"Asked Jack Frost.  
"Ai Lovegood…" whispered North.  
Suddenly Tooth's eyes widened "Cupid? Wasn't he a guy?"Asked Jack  
"Wasn't he dead?" said bunny  
"Cupid?! She doesn't care about children! All she does is shoot all around the place and ruin the feelings of everybody. She's a loner, ironical—"started ranting Tooth with anger filled in her eyes, but she stopped when she noticed the guys staring at her.  
"Were could we find her?" Asked North ignoring the guardian's questions, and Tooth´s outburst.  
The man in the moon only made a shadow showing a date, 14/02, that meant 14th of February.  
"We have to look for her in that date "said North.  
"Well that's convenient "mumbled Tooth sarcastically.  
"Well that's tomorrow, I think I shall leave now " said Jack.  
"I shall start searching South" said Bunnymund, as he opened a hole and left.  
"Me in the North "said North as he walked out and ordered the yetis to get his sled.  
"Me in the East "said Tooth as she flew out of the window.  
"I shall go to the West then "said Jack calling the wind. They all left, trying to find the new guardian.


	2. SPIRITNAPPED!

**In honor of my first reviewer BlackRoseUnicorn here is chapter two!**

(months after christmas)  
14 of February! At last! this is my favorite day of the year, (and the day were I have to do more work). I made man in the moon tell everyone of the other spirits not to mess with my day, so… here I am shooting arrows at the people.  
there! I've spotted a shy couple! Flying as fast as I could with my wings could take me I rushed towards the couple.  
yea time to rock baby!  
"Don't fret Jeremy and Candace! Cupid is here!" I whispered  
Pointing a pair of golden arrows with a ruby hearts on the tips…  
I got ready to shoot I just need them to get closer.  
A little bit closer…  
Closer…  
And-somebody had the perfect idea (insert sarcasm) of making them slip AND for the record threw a snowball on the back of my head. A low growl made its way through my throat.  
I was furious. No beyond that…I was pissed! HOW DARE THEM! DIDN'T MAN IN THE MOON TELL THEM NOT TO MESS WITH ME TODAY!? putting my arrow back in its place I took one of the special flaming arrows my friend Merida summer (the spirit of summer) gave me. with bow in hand I faced the foe, fire invaded the arrow and a dark aura surrounded me.  
It was a teenager with white hair, and frosted blue hoodie, leaning on his staff with a playful smile in his face. Oh I'm so gonna wipe that stupid grin off his face! Hiding my weapon behind me, I plastered the sweetest smile I could muster looking innocent and kind towards the albino spirit.  
"Hello there! what is your name young spirit? and why did you ruin my perfect shot?"I asked, my honey sweet voice was dripping venom. The guy only grinned like the idiot he is before he decided to answer.  
"My name is Jack Frost , Spirit of fun and winter! And I have my reasons. One being I don't appreciate you shooting my first believer without permission!"He said. Oh so this is what it is all about. Geez…still that doesn't give him any right to ruin my perfect shot!  
"It's my job to shoot people and make them care for each other! Besides who in the name of love is your first believer JACKSON!" I yelled as I fired my arrow at his crooked shepered staff. Jack quickly moved out of the way and saved the item in a nick of time.  
I CANT BELIVE I MISSED!  
"Oh! So you don't know… his name is Jaime Bennett!"He said a frown forming in his face. Oh goody! Frosty has a believer's complex! Jaime is his believer! Well I paired him up with Jackie stein, why would jack be so angry? Besides they made such a cute couple! It's much better than other couples I've made.  
"You're not mad at me for that are you? Oh I know how I can repair that! Maybe I can make Jaime love you instead!" I said leaning on my bow, grinning at his expression. Yea great idea. Just piss him off like he did to me.  
"No don't worry, but this is about something else, GUYS!"Said Jack out of the blue. And next thing I know I was being lifted up and thrown into a sack. oh god! Its freezing! not to mention dark and suffocating!  
Did I ever mention I've never had good experiences with these things?  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR IM SORRY! BUT IT'S MY JOB! PLEASE SOMEBODY! IM BEING SPIRIT NAPPED!"I yelled as trying to get out of the sack.  
My wings are going numb! I hate this! After a while (and a swirly dizzying sensation) I felt myself fall on the floor with a thud. I could hear whispers talking about nonsense I couldn't understand. Once I crawled out I spotted the male guardians and jack surrounding me  
"Oh there you are cupid! I hope the Yetis treated you well." said north.  
"Oh true! I love having my work ruined in my festivity! Being shoved in a freezing frosted sack is totally the best way to finish a job!" I said making sure sarcasm dripped from my voice "Besides my name is Ai Lovegood! NOT cupid! Cupid is only the name of my occupation"  
"Oh really, the sack was my idea but the frost was jacks crafting lessons" said north. It seems sant needs sarcasm lessons, cause he seems to be the only one that didn't understand what I had just said. This is useless. Might as well ask people what thing do they need me for. "So…Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" I asked flapping my wings a bit trying to test the numbness.  
" Ah, good question sheila! Ye' were chosen like the new guardian" said bunnymund. Oh now that my dear Easter bunny makes total sense- wait….WHAT?!  
No. Way. This. Can't. Be. Happening. To. Me! Tooth stared at me, as if daring me to say something. Oh that gal I've hated her ever since man in the moon chose her. I mean seriously! she had nothing to worry about since she had many helpers and never was in the field. (well I had workers too but that's different) Jack looked like he was having a flash back and the rest gave me a knowing look. So this happened before. huh?  
" Who said I want to be a guardian? I don't care if man in the moon chose me. This is all very flattering, but, uh? you don't want me! Im all about feelings emotions that create the most powerful magic! But children don't believe in it! So listen to me well for: I'M NOT A GUARDIAN!" I declared pausing for a bit. My comment was met with silence, the stares each one gave me were unbearable "you know this is uncomfortable. I must leave I have a job to do" I sighed starting to fly towards the entrance utntili felt a tight thing grab my ankle. The large sand had dared to grab on to love itself with aa golden dream whip. Fancy I see…  
"You have to stay, you are a guardian now" said North. I moved around successfully prying my dainty foot from the dream sand making the small man flinch a bit "No, I'm not ! this. This… it is a mistake" I said. My voice trembled a bit. Fear? Sadness? I have no idea but I wanted to get out.  
"No it isn't" they all (except sandman since he is mute) deadpanned at me making me feel like one of those children at school.  
"Yes it is, and I'm leaving, sayonara!"I answered the guardians trying to make my escape  
"You were chosen and there is no escape, trust me I know it" said jack. he offered a hand but I only slapped it away. No way in heaven or hell I would work with the tooth fairy! I started to walk out of this place until…  
"You know what I think, I think we just saved our selves a problem. I mean, what does this girlie know about us? she's always messing with everyone" said said tooth.  
"Uh, did ever hear of valentine's day? I know it's no porcelain tooth but people appreciate my work, even desperate spirits accept it." I retorted the girl.  
" But none of 'em believe in you, do they? Y'see, you're invisible, sheila. It's like you don't even exist."Said bunnymund taking a step towards me. Oh so he is siding with the fairy! Fine then…wait im crying? Well damn…  
" Bunny! tooth! Enough!" scolded jack and north at the same time.  
"No. The kangaroo's and his little pet are right."I said. a snort was heard at the end of the room.  
" The-the what? What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, sheila!"Yelled bunny as he glared at me. a nervous or tense laugh was heard at the end of the room, seems that this happened before.  
"im the tooth fairy you blind pidgeon!"yelled the violet eyed humming bird girl  
" Oh, but Merida ,repunzle ,Eugene and hiccup said that you were a grumpy kangaroo son of mordu, pet of gothel and target of Loki. If you're not a kangaroo. Plus toothy coulda fooled me…we all think you look like a humming bird. If you both are not what I was told then… what are you?" I asked them, daring them both to go against me.  
" I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny! People believe in me."said the annoyed rabitt.  
"and I am the tooth fairy. And I am more needed in the world than you ever will!"declared the small woman. Both were towering over me. as we glared at each other I took two arrows out and pointed them to the mythical guardians.  
"Repeat what you said Edmund Aster bunnymund and Toothiana Dentalia!"I growled.  
"It scares me so much" he said sarcastically.  
"oh what are you going to do? Make us fall in love or what?" challenged the annoying fairy.  
"Yes it will scare you, have you ever heard about my arrows? each has a meaning this one is a golden arrow made with rose petals, gold, and a ruby heart. This one in particular will make you express your true love theperson and the name. " I laughed at the flicker of horror that flashed into both spirits eyes.  
"Shut up Sheila! You don't know anything!"yelled bunnymund as he grabbed my blous by the collar with undescribable fury. "and you know NOBODY BELIVES IN YOU AND NOBODY WILL EVER WILL "sreamed the humming bird fairy and slapped my face with such force that it caused me to fall on the floor. the guardians were scolding both of them, but they said the truth: I wasn't believed in. everybody was easier to believe in than me; they had proof, and the seasons at their favor, but me… I had nothing.  
my pink orbs widened as tears stared rolling down my cheeks. A sob escaped my lips. little by little picked myself up. Ignoring the pain that shot through my body, I grabbed my things and tried to escape the north pole but they froze my wings. the last I saw before I blacked out was golden sand….  
_Normal pov_  
Jack caught the young girl in his arms and floated down towards the shop, tears were still rolling down the girls cheeks, a he sighed and handed her to Phil.  
"Why did you tell her such harsh things!?"Scolded north to the angered spirits.  
"She deserved it" said bunnymund. Toothiana only nodded in agreement. The girl always seemed to mess with everyone that was the reason why people hated love.  
"No, she didn't. you did the same thing to jack, bunny. toothinan we understand there was something between you two but why don't you think before you say things?! "retorted north  
"She insulted me, she entered our personal life! "said bunnymund in defense, sandy stared at him disapprovingly.  
"bunny, tooth. I think you owe her an apology. she is confused ,and if I talk to her she may calm down ,but remember she isn't a guy. So she can't resist without a break down many of things that you said" said the winter spirit as he walked away from the guardians towards the guest room were cupid laid asleep…

**...a friend of mine in deviant art made a picture of the characters! **this is the picture of jack frost and Ai lovegood


End file.
